Cuando se dio cuenta
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Cuando Michele Crispino se dio cuenta, todo él ya estaba enamorado de Emil Nekola. / EmiMicky /


**"Cuando se dio cuenta... "**

 _._

 _Cuando se dio cuenta todo había cambiado._

Cuando se dio cuenta la llamativa presencia de ese sonriente checo ya no le era molesta, sino más bien se había vuelto necesaria.

Se sentía tonto al reconocerlo pues siempre juro y perjuro que el empalagoso aquel sólo estaba tras Sala ocultando sus intenciones en la fachada de su incesante búsqueda de una amistad con él.

Por ello es que se mantuvo en ese plan odioso de insultarlo en italiano y checo incluso, sólo para que lo dejara fuera de su juego de "agradarle al cuñado" y así, pudiera intentar curar la relación con su hermana.

¡Que equivocado estaba!

Sala seguía amandolo como siempre pero, ahora había decidido firmemente volar sin él vigilando constantemente cada aleteo suyo.

Así, la pelinegra una vez más, huyo a Rusia sin avisarle siquiera.

Para su sorpresa en ese tiempo nunca se sintió sólo, pues quien menos imaginó lo acompañaba de cierta manera, por mensajes de texto.

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontró anhelando sus saludos matutinos, las fotografías de temática variada que le enviaba desde su país natal e incluso atrevido, llegó a saludar primero en varias ocasiones aunque, sólo por que le exasperaba la tardanza del otro en escribirle.

Entonces, cuando Michele Crispino se dio cuenta todo él ya estaba enamorado de Emil Nekola y para su sorpresa, ese checo de personalidad aniñada también se había percatado de ese cambio en él.

Y no me refiero al propio, pues Emil siempre supo de qué Crispino estaba enamorado. Sino que se había dado cuenta que _su Micky_ era menos amargado con sus textos y aunque bien pudo dejarlo en una bonita corazonada, decidió envalentonarse y tomar el primer vuelo a Italia.

.

-¿Q-que demonios haces aquí? - le había gritado a unos pasos de él y de la entrada a la pista de patinaje de su familia. -Sala no esta maldito acosador.

El rubio bufó a eso último, mantuvo un semblante amable en todo momento ante el italiano que ya se encontraba enfrente suyo pero, su mirada azulina ya comenzaba a retratar su decepción.

-Oh Micky, que mal agradecido eres, volé hasta aquí sólo para sorprenderte. - lo miro firme, perdiéndose en esa mirada púrpura que tanto amaba. -A ti, sólo a ti.

Más claro no había podido ser pero, aún con el rostro hecho un poema le gruño, esa fue la única respuesta que Emil recibió y luego sólo le quedo ingresar al recinto con un Michele delante suyo que trataba de no tropezar con sus propios pies.

El silencio se fue haciendo aún más grande, pues por primera vez el checo no llenaba los espacios entre los sonidos de molestia y exasperación del italiano, y no lo hacía por que internamente esperaba una respuesta a una pregunta que con sus actos ya había hecho.

.

Llegaron a los vestidores y en automático Michele fue dejando sus cosas y alistándose para su día de entrenamiento. Emil sin moverse de su lugar, lo seguía con la mirada.

-Micky. - lo llamo, sabía que no era muy amable pero mínimo esperaba que lo acompañara a comer.

-No sé tú pero, yo voy a patinar. - intentó huir de lo que en las últimas semanas venía anhelando.

Realmente quería que Emil lo acompañara no sólo por mensajes de texto y ahora que lo tenía enfrente, salía huyendo de él.

Más no logró su cometido pues, fue atrapado entre la pared metálica de los casilleros y el cuerpo del rubio que por primera vez mostraba un gesto que él desconocía que podía hacer.

 _Estaba serio._

 _Con el ceño fruncido._

 _Emil Nekola._

Y cuando Michele se dio cuenta un discurso en checo que apenas lograba entender, dio inicio. Desde los _me gusta que seas un amargado_ , hasta los _yo también me enojo Micky_ pasando por los _serás tan despistado_ y concluyendo con lo único que su cerebro registró.

La única frase que él _por sus patines_ , había investigado: "te amo."

- _Miluji tě._ \- Emil ahora lo veía con una sonrisita condescendiente, tal vez para no ser pateado, golpeado y desaparecido en esa tierra mafiosa.

Los segundos pasaron lentos y Emil pareció captar un pequeño detalle.

-Todo lo dije en checo, ¿cierto? - Michele asintió. -Ups, ¿ni siquiera entendiste lo último? - y ante la inexistente respuesta, suspiro derrotado.

Había descargado su enojo y frustración, no era habitual en él pero ya lo había hecho y aunque hubiera deseado que Micky lo entendiera no podía hacer nada ya. Se iría a comer, lo buscaría luego de que terminara y ya vería cuánto tiempo se quedaba en Italia.

Comenzaba a darse la vuelta cuando su mano fue tomada por Michele que aún sonrojado, mantenía firme su agarre a esta.

- _Ti penso sempre_. - soltó sin más pues era su absoluta verdad. -Entendí claramente lo último y ni yo me lo creo pero, también siento lo mismo.

La sonrisa en la cara del checo se hizo enorme, sin esperar permiso alguno abrazo al italiano estrujandolo entre sus brazos. Cuando lo miro aún sin soltarlo, sus alientos chocaron haciendo que se erizaran cual gatos.

Emil agradecía haberse atascado de chicles mentolados durante el trayecto del aeropuerto a la pista por los nervios que traía. Por ello confiado, cual niño pequeño, estampó sus labios con los del italiano que para su fortuna le respondió el gesto.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba disfrutando de las caricias lentas de aquellos labios gruesos. En alguna ocasión llegó a mofarse de la barba de Emil pero irónicamente esta no lo incomodaba sino que al contrario hacía que quisiera seguir sintiéndola.

En ningún momento el rubio dejo de abrazarlo y lo agradeció internamente pues en el momento en que sus lenguas se encontraron, la descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo casi lo hacía caer.

-Emg-mil. - lo empujo haciendo por fin que se separaran. -Comportate.

.

Y así, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta ya estaban yendo de la mano para tener su primera cita en Italia, para contarle a Sala, para que Michele visite su hogar, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban ansiosos por amarse más.

 _._

 _"Prefiero pelear contigo que reír con alguien más."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Amo a estos dos._ _espero no me hayan salido tan OoC's(?)_

 _¡Gracias por leer! :)_


End file.
